1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window sill of a new type, and more particularly to a window sill of the kind used in the building industry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a window with an elongated slab is which placed on the outside of the structure associated with the window and arranged with an inclination to the horizontal at the level of the lower edge of the window. The slab, or sill, slopes downwardly towards the outside of the structure and has the purpose of collecting moisture or rain water. The slab, or sill, therefore constitutes a coping which extends beyond the outer face of the outer wall of the structure.
In this way, rain water or moisture is prevented from running down along the outer wall, and is instead ejected some distance from the outer wall.
Of course, this system could not operate if the slab or the sill did not project beyond the outer face of the outer wall.
Currently, there is a tendency to insulate buildings so as to conserve energy and reduce heating costs. This insulation is often accomplished by applying slabs of foam or insulating materials to the outer face of the outer walls. Insulating in this manner increases the thickness of the wall to create a new outer wall beyond which the lower outer edge of the inclined slab, or sill no longer extends. The result is that the rain water flowing down along the sill comes to run down on the new outer wall of insulating material, or between the new outer wall and the outer face of the original wall which, ultimately, deteriorates the new insulated wall and causes it to rot.
The present invention has the objective of avoiding this disadvantage by creating a new arrangement capable of being applied to already existing window sills to increase the offset of the whole towards the outside and to permit outer insulation of the building walls.